The Best Man
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: Rodney is thinking about the bad things in the past when his future reminds him of the good things in the now. Future fic. Slash


Disclaimer: Don't own as much as I would like to.

A/N: Just a little bunny that popped in my head.

Rodney sighed as he looked out over the ocean from one of the many balconies in the city. It had been six years since they'd arrived in Atlantis and he still couldn't get over the awesomeness of it all. They were in another galaxy in a city built well over ten thousand years ago. He felt very humble at times, not that he would tell anyone.

He looked back inside at the party that was still going on. He really should be in there. It was a joyous time, not a time to be out here lamenting about all the bad things that had happened in the past. Because that is just what they were, bad things from the past. There was now no soul sucking monsters out there that wanted to eat them all. Carson had taken care of that. Rodney still didn't fully understand how that worked since it was all voodoo to him, but he did know that it had something to do with the enzymes the Wraith had. And the mind link, but he still wasn't sure how that played into it. He was just glad they were gone.

They still didn't know what the Genii thought of them now that they had destroyed the Wraith. Some people thought that they might be open to trade, or at least semi-civilized conversations since they didn't have to fight for their survival against each other. Others thought there was too much bad blood between them and we should try to avoid them at all costs. The jury was still out on what they were going to do.

"Hey," a voice from behind him said quietly, as to not startle him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"How lucky we all are to be alive."

"Usually, seeing how lucky one is to be alive usually requires being around people that are also glad they are alive."

"I am now that you're out here."

"True. I really don't know what I would have done with myself if you had died."

Rodney looked down at the silver band on his left hand. He then reached out and grabbed the love of his life's hand and brought it to rest over his heart. "I'm still here. This is still beating for you."

"I'm glad for that. More glad than you will ever know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Because I don't know what I would do with out you. Probably get lost in my work and die from low blood sugar or something like that."

"You have friends who would look after you."

"But they wouldn't be you." There was silence for a while they looked into each other's eyes. The silence was broke when Ronan stuck his head out the door and yelled at them, "John's looking for you Rodney. Something about best man duties."

"We'll be right in," replied Rodney.

"Remind me again why I'm at this bachelor party? Last time I checked I wasn't single."

"You are here because I did not want to come alone and I am required to be here as John's best man. Also the fact that you are one of the groomsmen and another good friend of the Colonel," Rodney replied as they walked towards the door. "Besides, this will give you some good blackmail and having a doctor around when things get a little crazy is always a good idea."

Carson smiled. "Now I know why you keep me around, to patch you up after all the stupid things you do."

"Most of them are not my fault. And that is one of the reasons. The fact that the sex is the best I've ever had is another. And the fact that I love you and can't live without you."

"One might almost say that you're getting romantic on me, luv."

"I blame this wedding. John's been regaling me with tales of why he loves Elizabeth and how they really should have done this sooner. I'll just be glad when they finally get married."

"But then you get to hear about how married life is going. And he might even ask you for advice."

Rodney shuttered. "Surprisingly, people have already been asking me for advice on their pathetic love lives."

"I've been getting that too. Must have something to do with the fact that we were the first couple to get married here."

"Must be. That and the fact that we give fantastic advice."

"There you are! I've been wondering where my best man ran off to! And now I see why he ran off!" John said as he approached the couple.

"You're just jealous," Rodney retorted.

"Very. Now, what's next on the agenda? I take it there are no strippers."

"The only person I could think of who would be willing to strip for you was Elizabeth, but I don't think you would appreciate it too much if everyone saw her strip."

"I would have to kill them," John calmly stated.

"Then the only thing on the agenda is to get you drunk and have you tell stories from your past which we can then tell Elizabeth later."

"Sound like a plan." John then wandered off to take care of the getting drunk part, leaving Rodney and Carson semi alone once more.

Rodney watched him go with a small smile on his face. "Its all about the happiness that lies in the future," he said quietly.

"That it is. And I'm thinking there's lots of happiness for us," Carson replied as he brought his hand up to gently cup Rodney's cheek.

"Oh yeah. There are still so many things here that we don't know how they work," Rodney replied with a smile in his eyes.

Carson just shook his head and gave him a kiss. "But we'll figure it out together."

"Together."


End file.
